


Old-World Miracles

by LePetitMonstre



Category: The Ritual (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Pillow talk between a deity and her believer.





	Old-World Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> OOC I suppose. But all changes were made intentionally because this ship is My Brand.

She pressed her hands along Anna's stomach. Tracing a finger over a horizontal scar running beneath her stomach. "Your... children did this. How strange."

After many years under Moder's care Anna had come to understand the old Norse and broken English within her rumbling voice. "My kids didn't do that. The doctor did it to get the last one out of me."  


Moder stilled. As close a gesture to surprise as she could emote. "And you are alive. I have never heard of a human mother surviving her child cut from her."  


"It happens all the time now. Medicine is one of the good things in the world."  


"Soon miracles will no longer be the work of gods."  


"No. There will always be things that men can't do, I think."  


"Good. I would hate to become useless."  


Anna laughed. Placing a kiss to the other of Moder's forehands that had found its way to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
